How Music Can Affect Writing, in a one shot(s?)
by Bad0ssRoman
Summary: This is a one shot, possibly more added, of how the music I listen to affects me and how i write because of it. Warning: Character Death is imminent, and worse may also show up. "He tried to keep his eyes open, but it was really hard. They were so heavy and he just wanted to sleep. "C'mon Perce, we never got those cheeseburgers."


_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HIS FELLOW CHARACTERS, NOR DO I OWN DISTURBED OR THEIR INCREDIBLY GOOD MUSIC!**_

 _ **Authors note at the end if you wanna stick around for it.**_

 _ **WARNING: EXTREME SADNESS AHEAD! ALSO SWEARING. I LOT OF SWEARING.**_

 _ **Enjoy yourselves(if you can)**_

 _ **This chapter is two weeks after the Titan war, and Oceanus feels that if he can't take Poseidon's palace, he will take his son instead.**_

 _ **Thalia**_

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

Looking at what's left of Camp Half-Blood, Thalia can say for certain that a slaughter happened here. Cabins were burning, if they weren't demolished completely, bodies lifted the floor, and it _reeked_ of blood.

"Hunters, spread out and look for survivors." The lieutenant commanded, taking a step towards her old home.

"Thalia…" Phoebe started, but the daughter of Zeus was having none of it.

"I know how it looks Phoebe, but please, my two best friends and their family lives here, and I'll be _damned_ if I just turned my back when there is that chance, that possibility, that someone might be alive!" Was whisper-shouted at her, then continue on the path to the baby-blue rubble that marked where the big house once stood.

The hunters blinked at the ferocity, but complied anyways.

 **Don't wanna hear it's over**

 **What a rude awakening**

Thalia stepped over endless amounts of bodies on her way.

 **The Angel of Death has come**

 **And ripped you from my life**

As the Hunter approached the ruined porch, she saw a man, pinned the the rotting wood by his own black sword. It was Nico di Angelo, with a look of horror and pain on his face.

 **I can't stand the devastation**

 **Relentless AGONY**

 **Hope that I get to see you**

 **On the other side**

She sighs and a tear escaped her own eye once she closed Nico's. Thalia shut her eyes, holding back her emotions, and trying to keep a level head.

"Lieutenant, we found a survivor. He has asked for you by name." The unmistakable voice of Atlanta said. Without a word, the blue eyed hothead stood and wiped her eyes, the nodded to her sister before running in the direction that said sister pointed.

 **Blue sky… has turned to**

 **BLACKEST NIGHT**

 **Now you're gone**

 **It just isn't right**

Thalia arrived at the ruins of the mess hall, and upon getting there sees many hunters picking up and moving corpses to what looked like a pit.

Phoebe, who was looking over a list, looked up at her arrival.

"Thalia, we are moving the dead and naming who we can on this list. Percy Jackson is over there- we tried to save him but… His wounds were to severe. He is hanging on by sheer will power. And for what it's worth… I'm sorry."

With that, Phoebe left Thalia to her grief.

The Daughter of Zeus walked over to where her brother in all but blood was currently dying.

"Hey Kelp-For-Brains." Was her greeting as she sat next to the dying demigod.

"Thals." Was the response, his voice hoarse and barely above a whisper.

She grabbed his hand and squeezed. He squeezed back.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here." She whispered quietly, a tear trailing down her cheek.

He chuckled, which turned into a cough.

"Yeah, me too. But at the same time, I'm glad you weren't."

Another tear joined the first one. The another.

"Fuck you you damn seaweed brain." She started with a whisper, and her voice rose as she continued. "Stop being so selfless and thinking about my wellbeing when you are actually FUCKING DYING!" She screamed, her eyes closed in a futile effort to not cry.

"DAMMIT WHY! Why Percy, why are you doing this to me." She sobbed against his arm.

To her surprise, he didn't answer her question, instead started to sing in a raspy voice, the lyrics she had sung to him after finding him depressed over the deaths of all those in the war.

 **Save our last goodbye**

 **Embedded in my mind**

 **Your face will never leave me**

She sadly started to sing with the dying man.

 **Save our last goodbye**

 **It's killing me that I**

 **Won't get to hear your laughter anymore.**

He smiled at her and his eyes slowly started to close.

"Hey now, stop that. You can't die on me yet Percy!" She yelped in panic.

He tried to keep his eyes open, but it was really hard. They were so heavy and he just wanted to sleep.

"C'mon Perce, we never got those cheeseburgers."

Thalia tried again, but she knew they were fighting a losing battle. She gripped his hand so hard, Her knuckles turned white.

He whispered, "I'm sorry…"

His chest rose once, then once more. The stopped.

Her brother was dead. And the tears didn't stop for anything.

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE**_

Hello there. Long time no see...

I was hiding under my invisibility cloak again.

I know, I know,

I shouldn't have.

But it's so _comfy_!

Anyways...

Yes, yes, I can hear all of your tears and groans of pain at what i just posted. I can imagine the conversation now:

 **Presumably You:** "How could you be so cruel to Percy and Thalia? Why are you such a bitch?!"

 **Me, the intellectual writing immortal that is amazing in every way:** "Y'know, thats a real good question."

 **Very angry reader:** "Thats it?! THATS ALL YOU CAN SAY?"

 **Creator of the masterpiece you've just read:** "Yeah pretty much. I mean, I'm a writer. We writers tend to come up with ideas while having a cup of tea with Satan."

 **Now understanding and calm version of you:** "Oh. Well..."

 **Almighty Pen:** "Yep!"

And that is _exactly_ how it happened. To the "T".

Trust me, I'm a doctor... (HEY AUSTIN YOU WANT-, **SHUT UP, I'M WRITING!,** Okay okay jeez!)

Anyways, as i was saying before my bestfriend so rudely interrupted me, Trust me, I'm really smart 'n' stuff.

Also I might write some more stuff and post it later.

Goodbye, for a day or year i know not, yet i shall always be thinking of you...

(Snort) I amuse myself. Peace.


End file.
